The Moment
by DepressionQueenSyene
Summary: Inu's Cheating and when the other woman calls, Kagome Loses it...Can Inuyasha make things right before Kagome's Birthday?And Why is Kikyo in the middle of the street? on hiatus permanently
1. Pillow Fight!

_**The Moment**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Pillow Fight!!**_

**Hi ppls ...**

**Yeash I change the story around a little..**

**but only to help me and stop getting some pain in the ass ppls off my back...**

**So enjoy the new 2 chapters and I'll be working on the other ones :)**

**L8tr :)**

_**White feathers casaded around kagome.**_

_**"She looks like an angel..."**_

_**Inuyasha thought to himself not aware of the danger he was in.**_

_**Never, ever think about anything but winning in a pillowfight.**_

_**"Inuyasha get your head in the game!"**_

_**Miroku yelled as he flung a pillow at the back of Inuyasha's head.**_

_**Inuyasha's fantasy angel was fading away like a sweet memory only to be replaced with a giant white marshmellow thing flying right at him.**_

_**For some strange reason Inuyasha was still in his fantasy and tried to bite the pillow, thinking it was a marshmellow; and and got smacked right in the head with the pillow for a head on collision.**_

_**Well Inuyasha was out like a light that to the mighty pillow.**_

_**"Inuyasha what the hell were you thinking trying to bite the pillow?"  
worried but laughing her head off, Sango calmly removed the pilow from inuyasha's mouth.**_

_**"Hey Kagome who's pillow is this?"  
Holding up the spit covered pillow.**_

_**Pointing to Inuyasha kagome calmly walked over beat inuyasha senseless with her pillow.**_

_**  
"Well that didn't work, but at least we got 1 person out already."**_

_**Smiling evilly at sango and miroku who were still doubled over with laughter, She threw 2 pillows at the and ran into the pillow safe house she built for protection from incoming pillow attacks.**_

_**(a/n: It's the sofa with pillows on it people sry bout that - )**_

_**"Hell!"  
Sango grabbed one pillow and smacked miroku with it.**_

_**"Damn Chikan, keep you hands to yourself and go sit with marshmellow Boy!!"**_

_**She scolded and ranted while looking at Kagome and her "Pillow Safe-house".**_

_**Then Sango had a really good idea...**_

_**She walked quickly behind the pillow house and pulled out one pillow causing and huge scream of fear to be heard around the room.**_

_**Looking inside the safe house Kagome was nowhere to be found.**_

_**"What the hell I noe she was in here..."  
Sango picked through the pillows and found a note.**_

_"Got'cha -!"_

_"__**What the hell is this supposed..."  
Sango sweatdropped, spun around and smaked kagome upside the head with the pillow.**_

_**Back with miroku and "marshmellow boy"...**_

_"__**Miroku What the hell happened?"  
Inuyasha found his mouth was very dry for some reason...**_

_**"And why do I want a marshmellow?"**_

_**Miroku just stared and Inuyasha like he was a jackass...**_

_**"What are you staring...why do you have a pillow...?  
**_

_**Next thing you know Inuaysha was eating that same pillow.**_

_**  
"Now sit there pillow boy and eat!"**_

_**Miroku stared at the girls as they were having the greatest pillow fight ever, Miroku was enjoying the whole thing; but he wished to see at least some hair pulling.**_

_**( 3 Hours and one full hanyou later)**_

_**"Bye guys !"  
Kagome yelled out the door as Sango and Miroku raced back across town.**_

_**She went around the house picking up all the pillows and put them in a pile on the floor, and pulling covers from the closet down the hall.**_

_**"I guess I'll be sleeping here for the night..."**_

_**She turned over to see a queasy hanyou staring at her.**_

_**"Kagome... I don't think I like pillows or marshmellows anymore..."**_

_**He landed in the pile of pillows next to her, looking up at the ceiling.**_

_**"Inuyasha...?"**_

_**  
Inuyasha turned over to only see another deadly marshmellow.**_

_**"Go to sleep marshmellow boy."**_

_**She laughed her self to sleep and left inuyasha screaming into the pillow.**_

_**Well that was fun don't you think?  
LOl poor inuyasha oh well no more pillows of rhim I guess...**_

_**Any way I you feel sorry for inuyasha review Please...**_

_**If not just review any way :)**_


	2. Kagome's Anxiety

_**The Moment **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Kagome's Worst Fear**_

**Kagome woke up in a daze as she pulled her head from under the pillow.**

**She sat up sleepily and stretched hitting something. **

**Something warm, and soft.**

**Poking it with her finger she found her husband somewhere in the mess of covers.**

**Annoyed and pissed at the same time an angry hanyo rose and pitched a pillow at her.**

**"Evil fucking wench..."**

**He mumbled to himself then dragged on something about a ramen truck in a lake of boiling water.**

**Next Thing you know, The scent of chicken ramen hit his nose.**

**Bug-eyed inuyahsa looked all around the room.**

**"Where the hell did that woman get off to?"**

**He stumbled around upstair checking every room in sight.**

**He would have looked downstairs too, but his cell phone kept going off and the song "Smack That" was getting annoying.**

**He let the call go to voice mail and ran to take a quick shower.**

**Kagome heard the water running from the shower and Inuyasha's annoying cellphone just wouldn't stop ringing.**

**She assumed that it was Miroku or Sango telling them to hurry downtown.**

**But she was wrong.**

**Way wrong.**

**On the caller Id it said One Missed Call.**

**She picked it up and went straight to listen to the voicemail that was left.**

**Hell it was inuyasha and he didnt care.**

**The voice mal shocked and upset Kagome.**

**The viocemail left was from another woman...**

**Ohhhhhhhhh... Inu's in trouble now...**

**Well most of you already know what's gonna happen but the next chappy...Kagome goes nuts on inuyasha...**

**(Popcorn anyone?)**

**Please Review after your done...PLEASE!!!!!**


	3. Another Woman Calls

_**The Moment Chapter 5**_

**ok ppls after the pillow fight inu and kags were exhausted...**

**so inu goes 2 take a shower.**

**Just then inu's cell rings.**

**"Inu's phone never rings around this time.."Kags thinks as she picks up his cell 2 answer it.**

**"Hello."Kags says in her cheery tone**

**."Hey Inu...How ya doin Babe!"The voice on the other side of the phone answered.**

**"This is a woman's voice."Kags thought franticly.**

**"Um "Inu"isn't in right now can i please take a message?"Kagome asked in a very ticked voice.**

**"Yes u may."The other woman said.**

**"Tell Inu if he still needs me for the ring fitting,call me back ASAP."**

**The other woman said quickly before she hung up.**

**"Ring Fitting?!"Kagome thought as a huge wave of emotion engulfed her whole body before she slid down the wall of the livingroom.**

**"he's cheating on me,That muthafucking baka!!!"Kagome screamed in the back of her mind as she saw inuyasha approach her with nothing but a towel around his waist.**

**"Hey Kags what's the matter?"Inuyasha said as he knelt down beside HIS mate.**

**"YOU MUTHERFUCKING NO GOOD BASTARD!!!!"kagome yelled as she pounced on Inuyasha knocking him to the ground,and smacking and punching him senseless.**

**When Inuyasha fell to the ground he didn't know what to do.**

**His mate and the love of his life was beating the daylights out of him,and the worse part was he had no idea why.**

**That is until his cellphone began to ring.**

**Inuyasha tried to reach his cellphone from kagome's back pocket but the more he tried to reach it the worse the blows to the face and chest became.**

**"Kagome plaese stop hitting me,what ever I did i'm sorry."inuyasha tried to say but the more he talked it seemed the madder Kagome became.**

**"Kagome I'm really sorry for this."Inuyasha said as he raised his hand high above his and kagomes head.**

**BAM!!! **

**All you heard was a huge crash and Inuyasha looked down and saw a sad,furious and hurt kagome.**

**"kagome I'm so sorry,I never meant to..." **

**SMACK!!!**

**Kagome gave inuyasha the biggest smack of his life.**

**Soon after all that,all Inuyasha could do was stand in awe as he saw the love of his life run outta the door of there two-story home.**


	4. Inu's cheating

The Moment:Chapter 6

**I bet some of my readers that were waiting for the next chapter of the moment really liked that one huh?**

**So now Kags is going crazy cause inu's (cheating),and she runs away...**

**don't worry people...something good is gonna happen during this time. **

**So Kagome runs to the mall for some strange reason..of course she's crying right now and can't see...**

**so how do you expect her to know where's she's going?**

**So enough talk...Chapter 6 Starts now...**

**Inuyasha is still standing in door waiting to see if Kagome is gonna come back or not.**

**(Good Luck Inu Cause she's not)**

**So inu's starting to feel a little guilty for the whole cellphone thing so he calls the girl back.**

"**Pick up the damn phone."He says while the answering machine picks up.  
"Hey it's Dita of course I'm not in now but if you want to you can leave a message and I'll call you back later.."**

**After that preppy voice mail Inu wanted to puke,but he got it together and told her off. **

"**DITA YOU STUPID BITCH I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD CALL MY CELL PHONE!!!"Inuyasha couldn't hold back his rage as the beep of the end of the message came up."**

"**Oh Hell"Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone and almost threw it up against the wall of the house.**

"**I have to go find Kagome before it's to late"Inuyasha said to himself as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom.**

**He got dressed as fast as he could,ran back down stairs grabbed his cell phone,keys and his licenses.(Who the hell would give Inuyasha a licenses?)**

**Of course before this little argument, Kagome hid inuyasha's house keys(please don't ask)**

"**oh great"he said as he ran out the house towards the town. **

"**Where the hell should i look?" **

**He didn't have to look long when he saw an old friend of his by Kagome.**

"**Duero."Inuyasha said under his breath as he felt a huge wave of sickness come upon him.**

"**Oh hell not now not Dita."He said as he spun around and saw the "pinhead"as he called her running towards him laughing. **

"**Hi Inu!"Dita yelled cheerfully as she looked across the street.**

"**Hey is that your mate over there?"she said as she pointed at Kagome.**

"**Dita it's rude to point,put the finger down"Inuyasha said as he grabbed Dita s hand and pulled her towards the direction of the mall.**

"**So were going to the mall now huh?"She said as she tried to stop and almost fell flat on her face**

"**Yeah Dita the mall the same place you almost told Kagome about,the same place we are going to for the ring fitting you know the ring fitting that you told Kagome**

**about."Inuyasha said as he put Dita in front of him and pushed her the rest of the way.**

"**So Inu when are you gonna give her the ring?"Dita said as she enter the Jared's Jewelery shop. **

"**Never Thanks to you."Inuyasha said sharply as her looked through the ring displays.**

"**Then why are we here?"Dita said as she tried to leave the store.**

"**Cause I'm gonna still get that ring and give it to..." Dita Where the hell do you think your going?"Inuyasha said as he turned around and caught Dita before she could leave he just pulled her back into the store.**

"**Good Morning sir how may I help you?"the manager of the store said as she came out of the back room.**

"**I'd like to see any ring you have in size 5."Inuyasha said as he pulled Dita closer so they'd look like a couple.**

"**ok miss could you please look at these,"she said as she pulled a rack of rings from the display case.**

"**and pick out the one you would like to try on."She said as she went to the back room.**

"**Dita hurry up and pick one."Inuyasha said as he was looking out the door to make sure Kagome and Duero hadn't seen them.**

"**I want this one,Kagome would love it!"Dita said as she picked up a ring.**

**The ring she picked up was 15 karats, with a gold and silver multi colored band and sapphires surrounding the huge diamond. **

"**What are you nuts she'd hate that tacky thing!"Inuyasha shouted as the manager came from the back room.**

"**Is there a problem?"She said as Dita began crying.**

"**Inu...your...so...mean...!"Dita said in between sobs.**

"**Oh honey I'm sorry."Inuyasha said so the manager wouldn't get suspicious.**

"**I'll get you that ring if you want it. Ok so please don't cry."Inuyasha said as he picked up the ring.**

"**This damn ring is so tacky,but"Inuyasha said while paying for the ring."If i know Kags she'll love it."**

**As Inuyasha and Dita were exiting the store Dita says"I'm hungry Inu,Let's get something to eat please."**

"**Fine,just get off of me ok."Inuyasha said as he kissed her on her forehead.**

**(OMG INUYASHA U BAD BOY your gonna get it when Kags finds out)**

"**Let's go over there where no one can see us Inu."Dita said as she smiled at Inu.**

**They walked over to the Sakura Lounge,ordered some food and sat down. Of course Inuyasha ordered Ramen and Dita ordered a sushi plate.**

**Inuyasha tried to get as close to Dita as he could but before he could they were interrupted but a certain someone...**

**To see what happened read chapter 7 for more ...R&R**

**Thanks to all my readers and my friends for waiting so long for the next chapters like they say good things come to those who wait.**


	5. The Alteration

_**Hey fellow readers...this is the next chappy to The moment**_

_**All who is cussing at the screen,author,and story for not countuing...your problems will soon come to an end.So sit back,and relax...let's start the imaginary show...**_

_**So we start with where Kagome has gone...let the games begin...**_

_**Chapter 7:The Huge Alteration**_

Kagome stopped.Her lungs felt like they were on fire.Tears clouded her vision.Kagome leaned against a tree.She heard laughs of men coming around the corner.The street light shown apon they're shadows.Kagome ignored the group coming closer.She saw someone she didn't want too see for a long time.They all came to a halt in front of her. A girl with a tight black jean skirt,and a halter top walked in front of them all.She had long raven hair,and shining grey eyes. A smirk ccam apon her face"If it isn't Kagome.Long time no see?"

Kagome glared into her eyes"Didn't expectto see you any time soon,Kikyo" Kikyo walked around Kagome"Just came to give you a present for your birthday" Kagome asked"What would that be?" Kikyo smirked"Do what you want with her...I feel like watching the girl who stole my man suffer" A boy with spikey blonde hair,and crimson eyes walked up to her. Kagome stepped back"Keep away from me" He yelled"Hold her down!" Three boys came over and held Kagome down to the pavement. Kagome let hot tears fall down her cheek as he rub his hand on her leg,and thigh. Kagome screamed"Let go of me!You'll regret putting your hands on me!" He leaned down and kissed the crack of her neck"I will?You keep talking...you won't see the next day of life...keep your mouth shut...this won't hurt and all" He slid his hand up her shirt. Kagome cried silently. Everyone heard a loud popping noise. It was the sound of a gun. A boy with long burnette hair.One part over his left eye,and he had these mysterious,calm dark blue eyes.

He grabbed the boy on Kagome and punched him"Get outta of here" She saw that one of the groupies of Kikyo had a bat about to hit the person that was rescueing her. Kagome got up,and grabbed hold of it.She was surprised it wasn't a real one,but the sting of plastic bats hurt. Kagome yanked it out his hand and kicked him where the son didn't shine. Kagome heard Kikyo yell"You pathetic men!Get up!" Kagome yelled"You wanna now what's pathetic!" Kikyo glared at Kagome"What would that be!?" Kagome yelled with venom"YOU!" Kagome hit Kikyo across the face with the bat. She cried out in pain"Ow!" Kagome hit her in the stomach then on the back with it. Kikyo fell to the ground in pain. She had a small gash on her cheek,and her nose was bleeding. Kagome saw someone about to hit her rescuer. She was gonna help him til he elbowed the person behind him. All of the men got up,and ran for it. Kagome looked back to see Kikyo gone. Kagome dropped the bat and walked over her savor"Thank you so much" Kagome wiped all the tears she had shed of fear not to long ago. He smirked"No problem...why were you hot here so late?" Kagome shook her head sadly"No reason" He smiled,and decided to change the subject"What's your name?" Kagome smiled"Kagome Higrashi" He smirked"I'm Duero M'kcen...nice to meet you Kagome" Kagome blushed"Nice to meet you as well,Duero" He bowed slightly.His sandy hair spilled over his shoulder"If you wouldn't mind...I'll be on my way...have a safe trip back home" Kagome smiled,with a pink blush on her face"Yeah...thanks again" He looked up into her pale blue eyes"It was no problem...I hope to meet you again" He walked off down the street. Kagome seemed dazed. Kagome whispered"_He is sooooo hot_" Kagome went plain bloody red when he turned around"And...you're as beautiful as these stars tonight...thanks for the compliment" Kagome felt like crawling under a rock at that very moment. He vanished because he went around the corner. Kagome picked up the bat and headed toward the mall...that...she knew Kikyo would've went to clean herself up.

_The Mall..._

Kagome stomped in feeling her anger rising again. As she walked in she saw something she didn't want too. Kikyo was walking up to Inuyasha,and Dita. Inuyasha was scotting closer to her. Kagome wanted to scream at that very moment. She just sat there fuming. She saw Inuyasha turn his head slowly toward her as though it was a slow action movie. He got up,and ran for the exit. Kagome yelled"So you want to run!Fine!" Kagome chased after him. Dita watched this with soft eyes,but in her head she knew what exactly was going on,and hated Kagome for interfereing. Dita looked up at Kikyo and nearly jumped out her skin"AH!Kikyo!I've never seen you so...so...devastating" Kikyo spat"Oh shut up!Kagome's gonna pay for hitting me" Kikyo looked as though her head whould explode from anger. All Dita could say quietly was"Vice Versa" Kikyo looked at Dita with a smirk. Kikyo smirked"O really...well...let's settle her...nice,and easy" Dita only nodded.

_So how was this chapter?R&R...please._

_Things are just getting heated._


	6. SwitchBlade

_**The Moment Chapter 9:Oh Hell Hide!!**_

**ok people if you liked the last chapter of the moment raise your handEverybody raises there handsdamn I guess y'all really liked it huh?**

**Now where we're we at oh right the mall let's get busy!!**

_**the mall**_

Kagome ran through the mall as fast as she could to catch up with Inuyasha. Of course Kagome still had her baseball bat that she beat the fucking daylights out of Kikyo. Kagome looked and looked as she ran faster and faster. This baseball bat has Inuyasha's name written all over it. She was blazing mad and Inuyasha could tell that if he'd have even half a brain DON'T mess with Kagome when she's got a baseball bat, fuming mad and also on her period.

"I gotta get away from her and quick"Inuyasha looked all around as he ran past baby stores and food courts. "perfect."He ran straight into a hardware store. "Women hate hardware." "I hope"Inuyasha ducked down behind the knives and blades section.

"Where the hell did he go?!"Kagome kept screaming to herself.

The Kagome came across the ugliest thing ever...Kikyo without her make-up.

"OMFG!!! Kikyo what happened to you are you ok?"Kagome said as she tried to hold her sides as she erupted with laughter. But Kagome wouldn't be laughing long,that is since Dita had found Inuyasha in the hardware store. "Inu baby are you ok?Why are you hiding?"Dita said as she was staring straight at Inuyasha.

"Dita you are the most stupidest girl I have ever meet!!"Inuyasha screamed as he ran from the store for dear life.  
"Kagome please don't be following me please don't be following me!!"Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the parking lot of the mall.

Kagome chased after him well not before she took care of Kikyo...

(Flashback)

"Damn kikyo who beat you with the ugly stick?"Kagome said as she tried to pass kikyo.

Smack!!

"You evil little worthless Bitch!"Kikyo screeched at the top of her lungs while she kept smacking Kagome left and right. Kikyo took the baseball bat from Kagome and tried to beat her with it but it didn't do any good.

Kagome kicked kikyo off of her pounced on her and scratched the hell out of her in her face and chest.

Then things started to get out of hand. kikyo took a switchblade from her back jean pocket,flipped it open and pounced on Kagome."Bitch what the fuck do you think your gonna do with that?!"Kagome punched kikyo in the stomach,face and chest,took the switch blade and cut up her skirt. "kikyo I know you want Inuyasha but honey listen"Kagome knelt down to talk to her face to face."But honey he chose me not you."And with that last statement Kagome slapped kikyo in her face and ran to beat the hell out of Dita.

(Flashback Ends)

"Inuyasha now it's your turn!"Kagome screamed as she ran behind Inuyasha and hit him on the back of his head with a metal baseball bat. (Ok I know some of you may think that inuyasha's indestructible but still that has gotta hurt)

(Body hits ground)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"Kagome just stands there laughing like she's nuts. Kagome finally looks down and she sees Inuyasha crying. Kagome can't take seeing Inuyasha crying."Inuyasha I know that didn't hurt that bad."Kagome said as she held inuyasha's head in her lap. When Dita saw this she got so mad she pulled out a switchblade of her own.

Now people I know that this chapter was really dumb and all but it came straight from my head so i didn't have time to write it down...oh read and review and people please no flames.


	7. The Element:Fire and Ice

_**Hey all...bet you still think that last one was kinda out of it...but this one hould put things back together**_

_**Let the games begin here as well**_

_**Chapter 9:The Element:Fire,and Ice**_

_What's going on?Is that Kagome's voice,and Dita?"thought Inuyasha.He opened his eyes to see Dita pull out the switchblade and run toward Kagome"No!Don't!" _

Dita ran toward Kagome. She heard Inuyasha yell"No!Don't!" Kagome dodged. Dita yelled"Get back here,Kagome!" Kagome yelled"What are you doing,Dita!" Dita got on Kagome and raised the dagger above Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Dita,and drag her off,Kagome"What are you doing!" Dita yelled"What did it look like!" Kagome sat up,and watched Inuyasha whispered to Dita. Kagome felt tears cloud her vision. Kagome got up,and walked away. Inuyasha looked up"Kagome!Wait!" Kagome yelled"Go to hell,Inuyasha!" Inuyasha sighed,and helped Dita up. Dita smiled up at him"cheer up,Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked down at her,and sighed"Yeah...that' what you say,but...I can't...Kagome's mad at me,and I don't know why" Dita smiled"Maybe she thinks something is going on between us" Inuyasha turned red"Why would that be?" Dita fiddled with her shirt"I...I don't know" Inuyasha felt something weird inside.He couldn't be devolping feelings for he?

While he was lost in thought,and Dita knew Kagome turned to look. Dita rised up on her tippy toes,and kissed Inuyasha. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha gasped into the kiss.The kiss felt so...warm...that he kissed back. Kagome turned away sadly,and walked off not thinking about watching where she was going.Nonetheless...she didn't see Duero was with his hands in his pocket not paying much attention either.

Dita wrapped her arms around his neck.Inuyasha put his hands on he waist.He finally realized what he was doing and pulled away"I did not just kiss you back!" Dita smiled"Yeah...you did" Inuyasha sighed"This is exactly what I didn't expect with me,and Kagome...inour relationship" Dita smiled"Maybe it's time to see new people,Inuyasha" Inuyasha whispered"I don't want to though" Dita kissed Inuyasha on the lips.Inuyasha looked into her crimson eyes"There's a connection...a bound between Kagome,and I that I can't destroy" Dita asked"Well...let's go find Kaogme then...to see what she thinks" Dita took his hand and marched toward they're destination.

_Scene Change..._

Kagome walked into a muscular chest. Kagome looked up,and gasped"I...I...I'm so sorry,Duero" Duero smirked"Relax...kinda weird us boomping into each other again.What's wrong?" Kagome whispered"I just saw my mate kissing someone else" Duero seemed phased when she said mate"Whose your mate?" Kagome crossed her arms"Inuyasha" Duero seemed shock"Me,and Inuyasha are old friends" Kagome looked up"Oh great another FRIEND of Inuyasha's" Kagome walked past him. Duero saw Inuyasha coming,and grabbed Kagome's arm,and turned her toward him"Well...maybe it's time to see other people" Before Kagome could speak he captured her lips. Kagome kissed back immediately.You don't get to kiss someone as hot as him everyday.

Inuyasha stopped in his track looking at the scene before him.Kagome slid her hands to his neck,and wrapped them around his neck. Dita resisted the laugh she wanted to do right now. Inuyasha whsipered"Is that how it's going to be?" He took Dita's hand,and stomped off the other direction. Dita managed"Inuyasha where we going!?" Inuyasha whispered"Back to the mall...finish our meal" Dita smiled"Sure Inu baby" Inuyasha squeezed her hand. Dita was going to enjoy this.

Kagome pulled back,and saw Inuyasha laving with Dita close by. Kagome smiled and looked up at Duero"Wanna go get something to eat?" Duero smirked"Right this way,my lady" Kagome took his hand,and followed. Not looking back.

_Mall..._

Inuyasha finished his hamburger. Dita asked"Does this mean you guys are over?" Inuyasha looked up.His eyes had a hint of sadness"Guess it is" Dita ate her food happily. Inuyasha finished his coke.

_Ice against fire is it?I don't even know how this all started.I just wanted to have a perfect birthday present,but...I shouldn't of kissed back.Maybe things would've turned out differently.I'm not going to let Duero take someone else from me.Kagome is my mate,and it's staying that way._

Dita watched his eye go from sadness to determination. She sighed"Guess you're thinking other wise?" Inuyasha looked up at Dita"I'm sorry,Dita,but if I choose you over Kagome...my life won't turn out how I expected them too" He stood,dropped a 20 on the table,and left to the ring store to see if the ring was ready to take. Dita sighed"Worth a shot"


	8. When You Play With Fire

The Moment:Chapter 11

When you play with fire you just get burned

Kagome stared coldly at Inuyasha and Dita as she sat across for Duero, She knew in her heart something was wrong and some kinda of way she had to make it right again.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Duero asked as he scooted closer to Kagome.

"Oh nothings wrong."

She got up calmly and walked over to Dita and Inuyasha.

She walked up and grabbed a soda and dumped the whole thing on inuyasha's head.

"**You fucking playboy!!**"

Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as she grabbed like a thousand packs of ketchup (you know the ones you find in the restaurants) and squished them all in Dita's head.

"**And You!!!"**

Kagome screeched as the ketchup slipped from Dita's head and ran down her shirt.

"You look like a red oompa loompa!"

Kagome grabbed her sides while she slipped her hand into the back pocket of her jean pants and grabbed her camera phone.

_**CLICK!!!**_ the phone went as she took a picture of Inuyasha and Dita and sent it to every body she knew.

Duero got one and so did her best friend Sango.

"**Inuyasha I'm so sick of you fucking up my life and you don't even give a fuck about me,and then you have the nerve to tell me you love a thousand times over!!!"** Kagome yelled as she calmly went to sit back over with Duero, Leaving a dazed and emotionally disturbed Inuyasha and a Red oompa loompa Dita staring at her with a lot of disgust in her face.

Dita looked at Inuyasha in a way as if to say to him,_Did you really say you loved her and didn't give a fuck? Inu what's going on?_

Inuyasha just sat there for a while and stared at Kagome as she scooted closer to Duero and whispered in his ear.

"Duero...I'm bored let's go.."Kagome said as she broke off the rest and said it so low that not even inuyasha's sensitive ears could hear it.

Duero and Kagome got up, walked to the counter paid for the food and walked calmly out of the sight of Inuyasha and Dita.

"Inuyasha."Dita called as she waved her hand in front of inuyasha's face. NO response.

She poked him she tried everything she could and even got up and shook him.

"_Damn he's in thought pretty deep."_Dita thought as she caught sight of something walking up to her.

Of all people to be walking up to Dita now "the walking dead clay pot" comes and smacks Inuyasha straight in the face. That breaks him out of his trance. Now he's staring at "the clay pot". He stands up and sees the plastic baseball bat behind her, picks it up and he starts beating the living hell out of the clay pot. He hits her in the chest, the face, her legs, he evens once trys to head butt her but Dita eventually stops him.

"**Inuyasha stop that's enough**!" Dita screamed as she grabbed the baseball bat from him and hit him up-side the head with it. She calmly started at Kikyo and said sweetly with a grin, "The first part of our plan is complete Kikyo, What's next?"

_**OMFG!!!! What are the walking clay pot and the dense headed child up to now?well only I Know and I'm not going to post up the next chappy until i get at least 6 reviews. Ok so sorry ppls this chappy was short but i had to stop some where anyway...R&R!!!!**_


	9. When Hell Froze Over

_**The Moment Chapter 12:**_

_**Hell Finally Freezes Over**_

Hi Ppls It's Me DarkShikon...

No Intro this time so let's get on with the story...

**Ok Before we start let's recap:**

we last saw Kagome when she was going nuts...Remember the red oompa lumpaa?

Well...She's working with Kikyo. And things aren't going to well for Inuyasha either.

"Kikyo?" Why Did you come?"

Dita Said as she looked down at the unconscious Inuyasha.

"I've Come because...""Why Is It That you look like a red oompa lumpaa?"

Kikyo said sternly as she looked at her apprentice from head to toe.

"Um Because,Well,Kagome did this."

Dita began to say as Kikyo ran off in the same direction as Kagome and Duero.

"I Wonder where she's going?"

(Outside the Food Court)

"Wow Kagome I Never thought you could be that aggressive." Duero Said,while looking at the picture on his cellphone.

"Dita looks like a red oompa lumpaa." He said quietly while hiding his grin.

"I woulda did more to her than that but,.." Kagome broke off as she saw the wicked bitch of the west coming towards her.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Kagome ran outside and stood with her trusty plastic baseball in hand,waiting for the bitch to come out.

"Kagome I'm getting really sick of you, you get in my way every time.." Kikyo pulled out a crowbar..(SP?) And charged for Kagome,swinging the crowbar(SP?) wildly back and forth.

Kagome just stepped calmly to the side and Kikyo ran straight into the street.

(A/N: Sorry people but I'm coming up with this stuff from off the top of my head so give me a break.)

"Oh Shit" Kikyo had just realized that she was in the street when she heard Kagome yell, "Have a nice Trip Bitch!"

"What the hell does that wench mean by...

BAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo was hit by an 18 wheeler!

"OMG! Kikyo!" Kagome Yelled as she stepped off the curb and started laughing hysterically.

Duero had just walked outside to catch the whole thing,Kikyo, the crowbar, and the Truck were badly damaged In the impact.

Kikyo was rushed To Toshiba Medical Center,while Kagome took the crow bar and had a good reason for it. Duero saw when Kagome took the crowbar ,but he didn't say anything. He wanted to see what Kagome had in store for Dita.

Kagome walked back into the food cart, with the crowbar in her left hand and the plastic bat in her right. Dita saw Kagome coming straight for her, but being the dumb nut she is she didn't move.

"Dita there's something I'm gonna tell you."Kagome said as she hid the crowbar.

"Your Master, Kikyo, Is in the hospital..."

She raised the Crowbar above Dita's Head.

"GO JOIN HER!" She Slammed the crowbar straight down on Dita's head.

Dita's World Went black...

Yeah People I Noe it sucks but if i woulda got some reviews with some help...like suggestions...maybe it wouldn't of came out this crappy...

Sorry but i can't blame ya'll

Anyway Read& Review..


	10. Kagome's Wandering Mind

The Moment: Chapter 12

Kagome's Heart Shatters

Everybody I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update but I'll be working on a bunch of other stories and this one should be done well before may next year. So everyone please just keep patience and keep on reading my stories. Everyone remembers the clay pot right? Well she's in the hospital…. And Kagome couldn't b happier

_Times have been hard ad life slowly repairs it self, but __the reminisce__ of life is gone forever. _

Kagome rage was building and flaring like lava from a volcano.

The EMT's gently peeled kikyo form the pavement and they lifted her onto a stretcher board, and just as she was about to be put into another metal cage, she stopped and yelled at kagome.

"_Hey bitch you better watch out cause if I ever get __outta__ the hospital I'm __gonna__ fuck your face, life, and husband up!"_

_Kikyo yelled as the EMTS were recovering her shattered parts off the ground._

_"Well Kikyo all I can say to you is," _

_Kagome slowly picked up part of cinder block and flung it towards the stretcher. _

_"You Sure Love to eat rock hard shit!"_

_The Cinder block flew and landed straight in kikyo's chest; bring the stretcher and her down onto the cold concrete with a huge WOOSH!!!!_

_Kagome ran inside the mall with a devilish and satisfied look on her face._

_Did __She__ really throw a piece of Cinder Block on kikyo?_

_Was Kikyo really hit by that 18 __wheeler_

_Why is she talking to her self?_

_ Then she saw her. _

_Laying__ on the ground helplessly with a huge bloody, gushing gash in the back of her head._

_Kagome walked over to Dita crowbar ready to finish the job, __But__ something held her back. __A Strong force, __Or__ a strong pair of arms._

_Her Perfect glossy pink and white shimmer outfit was stained and gashed, torn, ripped in so many places._

_Kagome Stayed in that position with Duero's strong, muscular arms around her arms holding the crow bar._

_"My heart, __It__ hurts."_

_Kagome cried as she fell to the ground sobbing._

_"Inuyasha brought this, everything in my life that goes wrong happens because of that damn dog!"_

_Kagome mind spiraled out of control, her soul warped from forgiving, sweet, kind, to cold, gloomy, and revengeful._

_"The very thought of Inuyasha taking another woman and replacing me, makes my blood boil!"_

_"THIS HEAT, RAGE, SORROW AND ALL THE HELL I'VE GONE THROUGH!"_

_Kagome's thoughts escaladed into pure __rage,__ and insanity._

_She pulled out the switchblade and cut herself once to bring her back to reality._

_"This same blade,"_

_Kagome thought as the warm bead of liquid dripped onto the pearly white floors of the mall._

_"This blade can solve all my problems."_

_Duero saw what Kagome was going to try to do…but he didn't want to believe it._

_"Kagome…Please give me the switchblade."__Duero called out to Kagome's body…_

_But her soul was in a whole other region._

_I __noe__ that it sucks really bad…but come on __it's__ 3:12 in the __moring__wat__ do you __ppls__ want from __mE_

_This is my favorite story….._

_Please R&R_


End file.
